1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable communication terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable personal computers (PCs), and the like, have had the ability to transmit image data, in addition to text or voice data.
In order to transmit image data or conduct video calls according to this trend, a portable communication terminal has been standardly equipped with a camera module.
Generally, the above-mentioned camera module generates electromagnetic waves while being driven, and when such electromagnetic waves are discharged externally, other electronic components may be negatively influenced, to thereby cause communications problems or malfunctions.
Therefore, in order to block electromagnetic interference (EMI) as described above, a shield-can formed of a metal is commonly used, wherein the shield-can covers each of, or a group of, electronic components to serve to block the electromagnetic interference negatively influencing these electronic components and to protect these electronic components from external impacts.
Here, the shield-can may be electrically connected to a ground pad on a circuit board, and the electrical connection between the shield-can and the ground pad is performed by a conductive bond.
However, when using the conductive bond, electrical resistance for shielding electromagnetic waves may be increased, whereby efficiency in shielding electromagnetic waves may be decreased.